clearly sky that she can see
by 16choco25
Summary: Hari itu, Jean kembali melihat Sasha berlari di bawah langit cerah. Collection drabble, plotless. [Jean, Sasha] [Chapter 3 - 4 Updated]
1. first party can tell

_**clearly sky that she can see**_

 _A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

 _Cast :_

 _Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus_

 _Summary : Hari itu, Jean kembali melihat Sasha berlari di bawah langit cerah._

 _._

 **i. potatoes**

Mungkin bagi seorang Sasha Braus, kentang adalah makanan terbaik di dunia ini.

Jean tidak tahu apakah gadis itu idiot atau _kurang_ _cerdas_ dalam bahasa halusnya, namun―hei, siapa yang menyuruh gadis berkuncir satu itu dengan santainya makan kentang rebus yang dicuri dari dapur saat pelatihan baris-berbaris? Jelas saja keidiotan gadis itu langsung mencuri perhatian, apalagi saat gadis itu mendapat hukuman lari. Jean Kirschtein, sebagai salah satu saksi yang melihat gadis itu berlari memutari lapangan selama lima jam tanpa henti, tidak mau ambil pusing. Apalagi saat ini waktu makan malam, dan ia lebih memilih menikmati makan malamnya dibandingkan harus memedulikan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Namun―gadis kentang itu malah menjadi begitu terkenal, seperti saat ini, banyak anggota pelatihan yang masih membicarakannya di tengah kegiatan santap-menyantap mereka.

"Hei, lihat. Gadis kentang itu belum memasuki ruang makan. Pasti ia masih berlari."

"Hebat, dia sudah berlari selama lima jam."

Jean mengenyitkan keningnya, sama sekali tidak peduli. Sebuah kesan pertama tentang gadis berkuncir satu itu langsung tertangkap oleh otaknya―perempuan idiot.

.

Sebuah langkah perlahan mengendap-endap, entah itu apa, pencuri atau apapun itu, pemuda berambut gandum itu tak tahu, sampai kedua pasang telinga siaganya menangkap suara-suara mencurigakan ketika ia menuruni tangga menuju toilet. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari dapur. Dan rasa ingin tahunya malah semakin mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

Dengan cepat ia melirik beberapa pintu kamar yang berderet rapi di hadapannya. Seluruhnya tertutup. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah untuk kembali, suara mencurigakan itu kembali terdengar. Dilangkahkannya kakinya perlahan menyusuri tangga kayu yang menuju ke arah dapur. Suara berderit dari dapur beserta cahaya remang-remang yang terlihat melalui ventilasi dapur membuat Jean semakin penasaran. Dibukanya pintu dapur dan dilihatnya sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan sebuah boks kayu besar berisi bahan-bahan makanan.

Gadis itu―cukup mengejutkan, Sasha Braus, melambai riang ke arah Jean sambil menggigit kentang rebus yang masih berbentuk utuh dengan santainya.

"Mm, hai!" Gadis itu mengulurkan kentang di tangannya disertai senyuman ramah di wajahnya. "Apa kau kelaparan juga? Mau?"

 _Tentu saja tidak_. Jean langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam hati. "Oh―Braus," kening Jean membentuk guratan-guratan samar yang saling berlawanan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencuri lagi?"

"Aku tidak mencuri. Ini sisa makanan yang nyaris terbuang. Sayang, jadi kumakan saja."

Sungguh, Jean berani bersumpah, kemampuan berdalih seorang Sasha Braus patut diacungi jempol tinggi-tinggi―karena ia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki dosa apapun. "Hei, kau mau dihukum kurungan? Memangnya bagimu tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mencuri, ya?"

"Bukan mencuri. Makan membuatku lebih kuat," bantah gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu dengan cepat. "Dan tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri selai."

"Kau ini memang sedang mencuri, bodoh," tangan Jean sudah bersiaga dengan cepat di hadapan saklar. "Biar kunyalakan lampunya agar semua orang bisa melihat tingkahmu yang memalukan itu."

Refleks, buru-buru Sasha menyarangkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke kening lelaki berambut gandum itu dengan wajah panik―habislah ia jika ia ketahuan mencuri lagi, bisa patah kakinya jika ia kembali berlari berkeliling lapangan. Jean langsung meringis kesakitan, namun tangan Sasha sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk membungkam mulut Jean sambil menahannya ke dinding dan menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Jean, kini meronta-ronta dengan mulut terbungkam seperti anak sapi yang hendak dipotong dagingnya.

Bagi Sasha, tak masalah jika hukumannya hanya berlari. Kabar buruknya adalah―mungkin ia tidak akan mendapat jatah sarapan beserta makan malam secara sekaligus.

Astaga, mungkin ia bisa mati dalam sehari karena kelaparan.

"Diam dulu, kumohon! Kumohon, jangan beri tahu siapapun!"

Baru kali ini seorang Jean Kirschtein ingin membunuh seorang gadis, dan gadis itu adalah seorang gadis pemaksa bernama Sasha Braus, yang langsung membuat keningnya memar saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Kesan pertama yang bagus sekali. "Lepaskan aku," katanya, masih dalam himpitan tubuh Sasha yang menahannya hingga batas dinding. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Sekarang lepaskan aku," wajah lelaki itu langsung berstrata kaku ketika jari-jemari Sasha perlahan-lahan lepas dari kerah bajunya dan gadis berkuncir satu itu tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu kembali berjongkok, mengacak isi boks kayu di hadapannya seperti beruang kelaparan, beserta tatap penasaran Jean yang masih berdiri di sana. Tak berselang lima detik, gadis itu kembali memutarkan kepalanya ke arah Jean yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Alis Jean terangkat sekian sentimeter. "Memangnya kau siapa, berani meminta tolong padaku?" jawab lelaki itu dengan nada kesal, dan Sasha berdiri, mengulurkan setengah kentang rebus di tangannya dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Jean bingung. Apa gadis itu meminta tolong padanya untuk menghabiskan sisa kentang rebusnya? Sialan, Jean tidak suka barang sisaan.

"Kuberikan setengah kentang rebusku kalau kau bersedia membantuku untuk berjaga-jaga di depan pintu dapur, aku takut ada orang yang memergokiku."

Ia tidak butuh kentang rebus, sialan, apa gadis berambut cokelat tua itu berusaha menyuapnya? "Dasar bodoh, jangan pernah kau menyuapku dengan makanan sisaan! Apalagi itu hasil curian, aku tidak mau."

"Jangan sebut ini hasil curian," gadis itu menatapnya sangsi. "Ini hasil yang diperoleh dengan cara cerdik."

 _Sama saja_ , pikir Jean dengan konyolnya. Apakah gadis idiot bernama Sasha Braus ini tidak tahu perbedaan kata _mencuri_ dengan _cara_ _cerdik_? "Sama saja, gadis idiot. Tenang saja, aku tak perlu suapanmu. Aku akan menjaga pintunya. Sekarang cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, gadis kentang."

Sasha ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, namun tiba-tiba derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar di ujung ruangan. Jean buru-buru menarik Sasha bersembunyi ke dalam meja kayu mahoni di hadapan mereka, dan Sasha menyadari lengan tegas Jean merengkuh tubuhnya, hingga ia sadar jarak sekian sentimeter di hadapan wajahnya adalah wajah Jean, yang masih merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Iris mata mereka bertatapan. Aroma harum meranggas, aroma tubuh Jean.

Derit pintu terdengar, mungkin seseorang menyadari mereka ada disini.

Tapi Sasha Braus tidak peduli. Ia menyukai aroma tubuh Jean, dan menyukai bagaimana cara Jean merengkuhnya.

.

 **continued.**


	2. simply irresistable, you

_**clearly sky that she can see**_

 _A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

 _Cast :_

 _Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus_

 _Summary : Hari itu, Jean kembali melihat Sasha berlari di bawah langit cerah._

 _._

 **ii. bread**

Pelatihan angkatan dimulai minggu ini juga.

Jean cukup bersemangat—anggaplah ia menularkan semangatnya pada orang lain, apalagi semenjak ia mencoba manuver 3D-nya untuk yang pertama kalinya, membiarkan tubuhnya menolak tarikan gaya gravitasi bumi selaras dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang perlu dijaga. Untunglah pada hari ini tidak terjadi kejadian konyol seperti kemarin—anggaplah kejadian Sasha Braus dengan kentang rebusnya masih dalam batas wajar dibandingkan dengan kejadian hari ini, Eren Jaeger terpantul-pantul manuver 3D hingga tubuhnya terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sasha Braus, si hiperaktif dengan deretan gerbong kata-kata, cukup bisa membuat iris Jean melebar ketika melihat gadis itu terangkat dengan sempurna bersama manuver 3D yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Bisa dibilang gadis itu tidak begitu bodoh—bahkan ia cukup hebat untuk ukuran pendatang baru. Sejak pagi menjelang, gadis berambut cokelat tua itu menyibukkan dirinya berkenalan dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Jean tahu dengan kepolosan dan sifat bersahabatnya, mungkin semuanya akan menjadi mudah.

Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasha yang akan menjadi lawannya dalam latihan bela diri tangan kosong kali ini. Tapi diam-diam Jean tetap waspada. Sasha kuat―sejauh yang ia lihat, gadis itu bisa melalui pelatihan tanpa hambatan. Ketika ia mengambil posisi bersiap, ia melihat gadis itu merapikan sejenak ikatan rambutnya, dan iris Jean melebar ketika melihat rambut cokelat itu terburai. Panjang, dan Jean benci mengakui―tapi gadis itu lebih terlihat manis dibandingkan biasanya.

Sasha berhasil membantingnya, namun dengan cepat ia bangkit dan merengkuh tubuh Sasha, tapi gadis itu menendang kakinya sehingga ia tergelincir, tetapi ia mencoba bangkit dan menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan satu kali bantingan. Sasha terhempas ke tanah, dan Jean sadar kaki gadis itu lecet. Diulurkannya tangan, tetapi gadis itu bangkit sendiri dengan tertatih-tatih dan mengulurkan kedua jempolnya pada Jean disertai senyum. "Hebat! Jean, kau petarung yang hebat!"

Hal mengagumkan dari Sasha Braus, _simply_ _irresistable_.

.

Dan Jean Kirschtein tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis kentang itu mengambil tempat di hadapannya untuk makan siang.

Ia tidak begitu terganggu—sebenarnya. Melihat tingkah polos Sasha yang berebut makanan dengan Connie, atau melihat Reiner tersedak sup berkali-kali karena tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan melihat tingkah ajaib Sasha yang diam-diam mencuri jatah makanan orang-orang disekitarnya merupakan hiburan gratis untuknya.

Namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba langsung tersedak ketika setangkup roti beroles mentega di piringnya berpindah alih ke tangan gadis berambut cokelat di hadapannya, dan dengan santainya ia memakan roti itu tepat di hadapan Jean yang ternganga, dan Jean langsung mencekal tangan Sasha dengan kesal. Sekarang ia sadar bahwa Sasha, memang berbakat dalam hal curi-mencuri. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar ia pun menjadi sasaran kejahatan terpendam gadis itu.

"Sial, kembalikan rotiku, gadis kentang!"

"Kau terlalu lengah, Jean!" Gadis itu tertawa lepas, dan Jean mendengus.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jean kembali melihat gadis itu mencuri.

Jean punya kebiasaan meneguk segelas air putih sebelum tidur, dan saat membuka pintu dapur, yang dilihatnya adalah siluet gadis berambut panjang yang sedang berjongkok dengan beberapa tangkup roti di tangannya. Jean butuh beberapa detik mengenali sosok itu dan ia mendengus ketika sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah Sasha. Jean baru sadar rambut cokelat tua gadis itu terburai, tidak terikat rapi seperti biasanya.

Ia penasaran, maka ia membuka percakapan.

"Braus, apa kau mencuri lagi?"

Sasha, bersama kunyahan roti di mulutnya, melambai, sadar bahwa ada suara derit pintu yang tertangkap oleh telinganya dan sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna gandum menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Buru-buru ia menelan roti di mulutnya. "Hai, apa kau mau mengambil jatah makanan juga?" Ia menunjuk boks kayu berisi bahan makanan di hadapannya.

"Tidak." Jean meneguk air putih di gelasnya, lalu duduk di hadapan Sasha. "Aku baru tahu bahwa kau itu nokturnal."

Kening Sasha berkerut sedemikian rupa, seiring dengan kunyahan berirama pada beberapa tangkup roti di tangannya. Ia meraih toples kaca bulat berisi mentega dan mengoleskan mentega pada permukaaan roti, menyodorkannya pada Jean, sambil tersenyum. "Ngg, maaf? Noktur—apa tadi? Omong-omong, kau mau, Jean? Enak sekali, ada mentega di dalamnya, asal kau tahu."

Jean menerima setangkup roti itu dengan iris melebar. Sasha kembali tersenyum, dan kembali menikmati roti beroles mentega di tangannya disertai tangan yang sibuk mengaduk kopi dalam cangkir putih. Rasanya tidak buruk juga, meskipun Jean tidak begitu lapar, namun ia tetap menelan roti di mulutnya dengan lahap. Rasanya lumayan, masih bisa ditolerir oleh lidahnya. "Ah, lupakan, omong-omong, kenapa kau mencuri lagi?"

"Pertama, aku lapar. Kedua, aku butuh makanan."

Alis Jean berkedut. "Kau mencuri hanya untuk alasan konyol seperti itu?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menegakkan posisi duduknya, menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Berdeham, ia menggeleng dan Sasha langsung kembali mengunyah roti beroles mentega di tangannya dengan lahap tanpa peduli remah roti mengotori rok dan rahangnya. Suara kunyahan pada permukaan roti yang renyah kembali terdengar, beserta mulut yang bertemu bibir gelas berisi air minum yang membantu kunyahan roti itu dengan mudahnya memasuki kerongkongan. Sampai Jean, membuka percakapan lagi.

"Hei."

"Hm?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Jean, dengan mulut penuh remah roti kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikat rambutmu?"

"Tidak sempat," gadis itu kembali mengunyah rotinya dengan lahap. "Hei, aku baru sadar rambutmu seperti warna gandum."

Jean menghela napas panjang. "Hei, Braus, kau suka roti?"

Sasha mengangguk.

"Kau bilang aku gandum, maka aku adalah gandum yang diolah menjadi roti yang setiap hari kau nikmati―dan kau sukai."

Semua perbincangan di malam hari itu diakhiri dengan rona merah alami yang membaur di wajah Sasha, yang bergegas kembali ke baraknya dengan beberapa tangkup roti di tangannya dan Jean yang masih ada di dapur, hanya tersenyum kecil. Semua itu karena ia benci kebiasaan nokturnal Sasha, dan membiarkan ia menjadi pengagum rahasia sifat kepolosan dan kejujuran Sasha Braus yang apa adanya dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Jean baru sadar, rambut cokelat itu lebih indah dibandingkan rambut hitam Mikasa.

.

 **continued**.


	3. kiss

_**clearly sky that she can see**_

 _A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

 _Cast :_

 _Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus_

 _Summary : Hari itu, Jean kembali melihat Sasha berlari di bawah langit cerah._

 _._

 **iii. soup**

Belakangan ini, Jean Kirschtein menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya untuk menemukan batang hidung Sasha yang entah mengapa gemar menghilang entah kemana―dan menghilangnya gadis berambut cokelat tua itu membuat otaknya diliputi tanda tanya besar disertai teka-teki yang membuatnya penasaran. Jean sadar, menghilangnya Sasha, menjadi faktor utamanya tidak berselera dengan makan siangnya. Merepotkan saja.

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu punya kebiasaan baru beberapa minggu ini. Menghilang saat jam makan siang entah kemana dan ia akan kembali tepat seusai waktu makan siang disertai coreng-moreng hitam di sekujur tubuhnya―hingga muncul desas-desus bahwa gadis itu diam-diam memelihara naga. Jean bertanya-tanya, kebiasaan baru apa yang membuat gadis itu sering menghilang entah kemana? Jean tahu benar gadis itu idiot, tapi bukan berarti gadis itu benar-benar memelihara naga, bukan?

"Kau lihat si gadis kentang?"

Orang pertama yang menjadi sasaran rasa penasarannya adalah Connie Springer. Rekan sejawat gadis kentang itu, dan setahu Jean, Connie adalah orang terdekat gadis itu sepanjang pelatihan. Ayolah, mana mungkin kebiasaan mencolok itu tidak mencuri perhatian lelaki itu? Dan Jean tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mungkin saja Connie tahu kemana menghilangnya gadis idiot itu.

Connie melongo―lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Dengan kasar didorongnya gelas airnya menuju ujung meja dan ditatapnya Jean secara eksplisit. "Kau tahu sudah beberapa hari ini kau menanyakan tentang Sasha dan aku lelah memberitahumu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kau puas, Jean?" teriaknya tidak tahan dan Jean diam-diam tertohok mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Kesal, lelaki berambut cokelat gandum itu meninggalkan kursi dengan tangan terkepal.

Lagi-lagi Jean mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tidak mungkin gadis idiot itu memelihara naga.

.

Jawabannya muncul dari ujung ruangan belakang dapur. Asap tebal mengaburkan pandangan sejauh atensinya terfokus. Entah apa itu, yang jelas tidak terdengar dengus napas naga sedikitpun. Jean menghempaskan pintu belakang dapur dengan alis terangkat sekian sentimeter dan sesuai dugaannya―Sasha Braus, berjongkok di depan tungku besar dengan panci tertutup dengan tangan yang tanpa henti memasukkan kayu bakar ke dalam bara api yang menyala dalam hening.

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, dan Jean―entah refleks atau bukan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Sasha dengan iris cokelat muda yang tertaut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sasha mengerutkan kening heran begitu matanya menangkap tatap menyelidik Jean. "Aku memasak." Ia membuka tutup panci perlahan. Cairan kental kekuningan sup beserta potongan sayur dan daging ayam meletup-letup disertai aroma lezat yang memenuhi rongga hidung. Jean menatap sup itu sangsi. Sasha menangkap wajah keraguan itu. Hei, apa Jean tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa memasak? "Belakangan ini aku rindu masakan rumah, jadi aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri. Dan kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sebuah sendok sup mengarah tepat ke hadapan hidung Jean dan lelaki itu mendesah.

"Kau ini mau memasak atau memukul orang?"

Sasha merengut. Ditariknya kembali sendok sup tersebut dari hadapan wajah Jean. "Jangan seperti itu," ia kembali berjongkok di depan tungku. "Setidaknya aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya. Sekarang diam dan duduklah, aku sudah mencoba resep andalan ibuku."

 _Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya_. Jean mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi. Entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan bila melihat seseorang melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. "Kau bisa memasak?" Jean duduk di hadapan meja mahoni yang nampak sedikit berdebu. "Kukira kau hanya bisa mencuri."

"Hh, diamlah kau, tidak lucu." Sasha mengaduk-aduk sup di permukaan panci itu dengan wajah tertekuk. "Yah... meskipun kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Bahan-bahannya kuambil dari gudang persediaan," tambahnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya dan Jean langsung menaikkan alisnya dan menangkupkan wajahnya di telapak tangan. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, gadis itu tidak akan bisa hidup sedetik saja tanpa mencuri.

"Apa itu sup?" Jean mendongakkan kepalanya. "Atau racun?"

"Tidak lucu." Sasha memutarbalikkan tubuhnya, meraih mangkuk. "Sekarang duduk dengan manis, cuci tanganmu, dan nikmati supmu." Jari telunjuk Sasha mendorong mangkuk berisi sup hangat beserta setangkup roti gandum di atasnya ke hadapan Jean. Lelaki berambut cokelat gandum itu meraih sendoknya kesal.

"Sialan Braus, kau makin mirip ibuku!"

"Diam saja dan nikmati supmu. Enak?"

Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan permukaan roti yang renyah dan perlahan berubah lembek karena bercampur dengan kentalnya kuah sup. Hangat. Harus Jean akui bahwa rasa sup itu tidak begitu buruk, masih bisa ditolerir lidahnya, cukup lezat. Tatap penasaran iris cokelat Sasha yang bekilat memaksanya untuk berhenti makan. Dengan riang, gadis itu menatap Jean antusias―dan cukup menganggunya, karena wajah Sasha tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya, hanya berjarak sekian sentimeter saja.

Dan Jean nyaris tersedak.

"Masakanku enak, 'kan? Fufufu, sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya!" Sasha tertawa lepas, dan Jean tidak bisa berkata tidak. Oke, lupakan tentang keidiotan Sasha Braus secara total. Sup buatan gadis itu memang enak, dan Jean harus mengakuinya dengan jujur.

"Enak."

Senyum Sasha mengembang.

"... tapi―" Jean mengerutkan keningnya sekian detik. Mencoba mencerna cairan sup dalam mulutnya. "Terlalu asin."

"Be-benarkah?" Sasha mendekat, waspada. Apa ia memasukkan garam terlalu banyak? Seingatnya tidak. Takarannya sudah tepat, tidak mungkin bisa kelebihan. Ditariknya tangan Jean yang sedang memegang sendok berisi cairan sup. "Biar kucicipi."

Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan saat mencoba mencicipi sup itu. Jean dengan bodohnya malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke ujung sendok bersamaan dengan Sasha yang juga bermaksud mencicipi sup tersebut, sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan secara samar, dan Sasha membelalakkan wajahnya disertai rona merah tomat yang memenuhi wajahnya disertai Jean yang diam-diam menikmati momen tersebut, karena momen tersebut adalah saat pertama kalinya ia mengecup bibir seorang gadis.

Ada sensasi aneh yang mengggelayuti bibirnya, dan ia menyukainya.

"Jean! Apa yang kau lakukan―astaga! Kau..."

"Tidak sengaja," tukas Jean tidak berperasaan. "Jadi benar, 'kan? Rasa supnya memang asin?"

Mulut Sasha terbungkam dan tidak bisa bicara sepatah katapun.

.

 **to be continued.**


	4. warmth

_**clearly sky that she can see**_

 _A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

 _Cast :_

 _Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus_

 _Summary : Hari itu, Jean melihat Sasha berlari di bawah langit cerah._

 _._

 **iv. tea**

Secercah cahaya matahari yang ditangkap mata Jean ketika iris itu menyipit kembali bersama derai hujan yang sedemikian derasnya kembali hilang, dibalut oleh altokumulus berbentuk ombak yang kini tersapu warna abu-abu dan disertai gemuruh petir yang sangat keras, membuat lelaki itu termangu untuk beberapa saat. Pohon oak yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar kembali membuatnya tidak nyaman dan ia harus berkali-kali menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia merasa hampa.

Air hujan yang tiada henti membasahi ranting pohon yang layu bersama daun-daunnya, diiringi dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

Hari ini puluhan nyawa kembali hilang. Penyerangan _kyojin_ secara tiba-tiba membuat banyak tim harus segera mengevakuasi rakyat, disertai serangan secara langsung pada para _kyojin_ yang dipimpin langsung oleh Mikasa Ackerman. Jean tidak bisa berdiam diri saja bila mereka masih berkutat dengan _kyojin_ - _kyojin_ sialan itu. Armin Arlert yang kembali pada mereka dengan jejak air mata di pipinya yang membuat ia marah―Armin membawa berita bahwa Eren Jaeger telah tewas, menjadi santapan _kyojin_ , mengorbankan dirinya untuk menggantikan Armin.

Saat itu Sasha tertunduk tanpa ekspresi. Jean tidak tahu apa yang Sasha rasakan, tapi semua hal ini membuatnya muak. Jean tidak bisa berkorban seperti Eren, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Ia bisa memulai penyerangan saat itu juga, jika ia mau.

"Lemah! Bodoh! Pengecut!"

Teriakan bersemangat itu bagai gentar halilintar yang menerjang telinga Jean. Sasha Braus. Gadis itu melesat dengan manuver 3D-nya di antara _kyojin_ - _kyojin_ , mengikuti Mikasa dari belakang, dan Jean tahu ia gagal. Ia membiarkan banyak nyawa hilang dalam sekejap, membiarkan Eren pergi, dan yang paling terpenting adalah membiarkan Sasha menyerang _kyojin_ tanpa perhitungan. Bodoh seperti biasanya. Gadis itu kehabisan gas dan jatuh menghampas tanah. Jean langsung turun ke tanah, merengkuh tubuh Sasha dan membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu berdiri dan langkahnya tertatih-tatih.

Saat itu juga Jean tahu gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jean tidak mau melihat rekannya terluka lagi. Jean benci melihat pemandangan yang sama berulang kali.

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas disertai kedua pasang alis Jean yang menukik tajam.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasha tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlagak seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja, seperti biasanya, _simply_ _irresistable_. "Kaki kananku―terkilir. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bodoh, cepat naik ke punggungku."

Sasha terperangah. "A-aku berat," katanya, mencoba membuat alasan dengan konyolnya. "Lagipula itu memalukan, dan kau juga mungkin akan keberatan."

Namun Jean tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun dari mulut Sasha saat itu juga. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu mendekat, dan kembali ia berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, dan Sasha, hanya bisa terdiam.

Jean, dengan implisitnya, membentaknya keras. "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat, gadis kentang!"

Sasha bisa merasakan tengkuk lelaki itu berada di hadapannya―sangat dekat, hingga ia bisa mendengar hela napas yang terlepas dari lelaki itu, aroma rambut berwarna gandum itu membuatnya nyaman, dan gadis berambut panjang itu membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu tegap Jean, membuat lelaki tinggi itu menghela napas panjang, berlari, bersama kedua tangan yang merengkuh kedua kaki Sasha, membawanya pergi untuk memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku berat," Sasha merendahkan suaranya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu biasanya aku berlari dengan dua tas di punggungku?" Jean kembali mengajaknya berdebat, dan Sasha tahu ia akan kalah. "Sudahlah, jika punggungku masih berat, itu tanda bahwa aku masih menggendongmu. Jangan banyak bicara lagi."

Sasha membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu. "Terima kasih, Jean."

"Dasar merepotkan."

―Lelaki itu _menggendongnya_.

.

Lelaki itu mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam begitu sadar lingkar lehernya telah terlilit syal berwarna hitam yang menghangatkannya berserta kedua pasang iris mata cokelat yang memandangnya beserta kehangatan yang merambat diam-diam, di antara daun-daun yang mencoba menghangatkan burung-burung di dalam sarangnya dan tetes air hujan yang mendera demikian perlahan. Dan sejak awal Jean tahu gadis itu akan datang. Ditariknya napas panjang, dan ia mencoba membuka percakapan baru, namun ia terlalu ragu untuk memulai terlebih dahulu.

Bibirnya terasa berat.

"―Braus."

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, sambil mengeratkan ikatan syal di leher Jean. Jean tidak menolak saat gadis itu mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Jean terbatuk-batuk kecil.

Syal itu terasa―hangat. Senyuman tipis dari wajah Sasha terlempar. Tatapan saling bertaut.

"Nanti kau pilek, Jean."

Gadis itu bukan bintang utama sejak awal, Jean tahu benar hal itu. Jika di pikirannya Mikasa Ackerman adalah bintang, maka Sasha Braus hanyalah _blackhole_ , lubang hitam yang menyalurkan energi tidak terduga. Namun entah mengapa saat itu sang lubang hitam meledak, dan hasilnya adalah supernova yang merona di antara keheningan. Sasha ada di hadapannya saat ia membutuhkannya. Saat ia merasa dirinya seorang pengecut, atau pecundang yang tidak memiliki nama. Sasha ada untuknya, menemaninya, dan tanpa henti memberinya perasaan tenang.

"Kenapa kau kesini, dasar bodoh, kau mau pilek?" Lelaki itu, masih kasar seperti biasanya, dan Sasha menunduk.

"Karena aku suka Jean. Sangat suka."

Syal hitam itu membelit lehernya ketika melihat tawa lepas Sasha ketika mengatakan hal itu. Bodoh seperti biasanya, benar-benar bodoh.

Dan Jean Kirschtein, membenci kenyataan.

Ia membenci kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Sasha Braus dalam sosok yang lain―selama ini ia hanya melihat Sasha sebagai gadis yang bodoh, rakus, suka mencuri, dan ceroboh―tipikal gadis idiot yang berkali-kali ia temui di manapun. Sayangnya ia tidak melihat Sasha Braus dari sudut pandang yang lain―dan bisakah kini ia melihat Sasha Braus, dengan kesederhanaannya, kebijakannya, kejujurannya, dan kepolosan sifatnya yang alami?

Sekali lagi Jean Kirschtein bertanya tentang hal itu―pada hatinya.

"Kakimu bagaimana?"

Sasha tersenyum tanpa ragu, menatap sudut mata Jean yang bertabrakkan dengan perban di kakinya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau ke ruang makan?"

Dan Jean langsung mengangguk saat itu juga.

.

"Kau mau teh?"

Kening Jean bergurat-gurat ketika melihat asap mengepul dari cangkir putih di hadapannya. Sasha menuangkan teh dari teko perlahan ke cangkir putihnya. "Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan teh? Mencuri lagi?" tembaknya langsung dan Sasha langsung tersedak begitu mendengar hal itu. Sungguh, seorang Jean Kirschtein―analisis briliannya perlu diberi tepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Sasha tahu lelaki muka kuda itu bodoh, tapi ternyata nalurinya cukup tajam juga.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sasha melongo, dan Jean terbahak keras, membuat gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu memajukan bibir bawahnya sekian sentimeter.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Braus?" Jean menatapnya geli. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka barang hasil curian."

"Jangan cerewet dan cepat habiskan tehmu!" Sasha mengangsurkan cangkir putih berisi teh panas ke hadapan Jean dengan kasar. "Sudah kuduga kau akan bersifat menyebalkan. Dan kau benar-benar menyebalkan kali ini. Pokoknya aku membencimu, Jean. Sangat membencimu."

"Hei, apakah saat kau telah berumah tangga, kau juga akan menyajikan teh hasil curian pada suamimu?" tanya Jean spontan, dan Sasha, tersedak kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hah―apa maksudmu?"

Jean mendengus kasar. "Jangan bodoh―kulamar kau jika kau masih bodoh seperti itu."

―Kalimat itu kembali terlantun seiring dengan rona merah yang membaur di wajah Sasha dan kedua tatap mata yang saling bertukar satu sama lain, dan mereka saling bertukar senyuman.

"Apa itu sebuah lamaran?"

Telinga Sasha berdenging dengan idiotnya dan Jean hanya bisa memaki-maki dalam hati―demi Tuhan, Jean tahu Sasha idiot luar biasa, namun jangan bilang bahwa diam-diam gadis berambut cokelat tua itu juga menderita amnesia akut. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasha?" respon Jean cepat, dan ia bangkit dari kursinya sambil menatap Sasha serius.

Dan sialnya, pipi Sasha merona hebat begitu sadar Jean tidak memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya lagi.

.

 **to be continued.**


End file.
